


Taking the Leap

by vampqueenmarcy



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7065667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampqueenmarcy/pseuds/vampqueenmarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas become best friends after The Winchesters move next door to The Miltons. As they grow older, their relationship shifts...but both boys are too afraid to lose what they already have so they don't make the final move, till their siblings decide to give them a nudge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Leap

They first met in the summer of 1991 when The Winchesters moved next door to The Miltons. Cas noticed the moving truck while he read from his favorite spot on the front porch. Anna came outside, her pink apron covered in flour.

“Want a cookie?” She held the tray out to her brother, who shook his head. “Oh, who’s moving in?”

“I don’t know,” he responded distractedly, nose stuck in his book. A boy with short blonde hair and a face dusted with freckles hoped out of the truck.

“Ooh he’s cute,” Anna giggled. He looked to be about 12, same age as Cas. He glanced up, eyes widening a fraction when he realized his sister was right. He covered up his reaction with his usual sarcasm.

“You’re only 10, don’t you still think boys have cooties?”

“Shut up, Castiel, I’m not a baby.” She walked away, bristling. Castiel returned his gaze to the boy and gasped when he saw the boy was looking back. The sun hit his eyes perfectly and Cas noted they were the exact same shade as the grass he was standing on. The boy smiled then ran inside to help his parents. Cas kept reading but five minutes later the boy was standing in front of him.

“Hey, I’m Dean. Winchester.” His smile was blinding.

“Castiel Milton,” he replied, pretending he wasn’t affected by his new neighbor.

“That’s a weird name.”

“I get that a lot. My mother named my siblings and I after angels.”

“Woah, cool.” The conversation drifted so Castiel kept reading. “You wanna play a game?”

“What game?”

“I don’t know, I have a baseball we can throw around.”

“Sorry, I’m busy.”

“Come on, Cas, don’t be such a nerd.” Castiel looked up at the use of his nickname.

“You don’t even know me,” he argued.

“Yeah, well at least I’m tryin’ to.” They were both stubborn but there was something in the twinkle of Dean’s eyes that made Cas cave.

“Okay.”

***

Without meaning to, Dean and Castiel became best friends instantly. Their relationship worked well because Dean pulled Cas out of his near-reclusive comfort zone and Cas never took any of Dean’s bullshit. They spent the rest of that summer attached at the hip, playing games at the nearby park, evading their annoying siblings, and having sleepovers in tents in their backyards regularly. Then when summer ended, they spent as much time together in school as they could.

When they finally reached high school, their relationship started to shift. Playfully pushing lead to lingering touches, poking fun lead to shameless flirting. They stayed up all night talking about nothing on the phone, only hanging up when their speech was slurred with exhaustion. When they passed in the hallway, their "innocent" glances always had an unmentionable heat to them, and occasionally Dean would reach out through the mob of people and hook their index fingers together for a moment, just so he could see the blush creep up Cas’s face. Even though to outsiders it seemed completely obvious, neither Dean nor Castiel would make that final move past that invisible line. They were both holding back, afraid to lose the greatest friendship they'd ever had. Whenever they were in the same room as their brothers, Gabriel and Sam would make kissy faces at them, to which the boys always rolled their eyes.

April eventually rolled around and with it came the arrival of their junior prom. Their brothers wouldn’t stop pestering them to ask each other. They brushed it off, as they always did, but Anna had finally had enough and decided to step in.

Dean and Cas were walking home from school one afternoon when Anna approached them.

“Hey, Dean! Are you going to prom with anyone?”

He looked questioningly over to Cas, who just frowned toward his sister. “You’re only a freshman, Anna, you can’t go to prom,” Cas deadpanned.

“I can if a junior takes me!” She smiled up at Dean again. “So, are you going with anyone?”

“Uh, no…” he trailed off.

“Do you wanna go with me?” Anna asked excitedly. Dean looked at Cas again, who was looking down at his shoes. For whatever reason, seeing Cas hurt gave him the little push he needed.

“Actually…” he started and Cas looked up, blue meeting green, and Dean gathered up all the courage he had. “I was going to ask you, Cas...” Castiel's eyes widened in response, never leaving Dean's. “Will you…go out…with…me?” Suddenly Castiel's mouth was too dry to speak. When Cas hesitated, Dean’s nerves returned even worse than before. “I mean…uh…shit…just forget it.” He started walking towards his house and Cas unfroze.

“Wait! Dean!” He spun around and Cas’s lips were on his, hard and desperate. Dean’s hand came up to cup his best friend’s cheek and Cas’s own caressed the back of Dean’s neck. When they finally broke apart, Cas whispered, “Yes,” against Dean’s lips before diving back in. Dean smiled into their second, third, and fourth kisses. Somewhere in the background they heard Gabriel whooping, Anna clapping, and Sam shouting “Finally!”


End file.
